Lo que pasa en la selva, se queda en la selva
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Femslash. Cada vez que Ino aparecía, a los entrenamientos con mucho cabello menos, “se hizo un nuevo corte”. Cada vez que Kankuro le preguntaba a Temari por las marcas en su espalda, “fue por culpa de un lindo gatito”. Regalo para Lukia.


**Título:** Lo que pasa en la selva se queda en la selva.

**Claim:** Temari/Ino.

**Palabras:** 523.

**Summary:** Femslash. Cada vez que Ino aparecía, a los entrenamientos con mucho cabello menos, "se hizo un nuevo corte". Cada vez que Kankuro le preguntaba a Temari por las marcas en su espalda, "fue por culpa de un lindo gatito". Regalo para Lukia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No pretendo ganar dinero escribiendo y dudo que lo consiga. Al que tenga tan mal gusto de querer plagiarme, no dude que lo perseguiré, acosaré y morderé virtualmente por el resto de su vida cibernética.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto "Algo entre nosotros" y al reto propuesto por la **L**inda, **U**nica, **K**ilométricamente **I**ntelectual y **A**dorable:** Lukia**, ambos del mismo foro: **"Retos Ilustrados"** (link en mi profile). Perdona por la tardanza, suplico por que la espera haya valido la pena (:

* * *

Gracias a **Saya **por el beteo~

* * *

Ino le manda una mirada furtiva que le cala los huesos y ella le sonríe arrogante, todo a espaldas de los demás que están concentrados en otras cosas. Otra vez la invade aquella furia incoherente, detesta esa sonrisa, la pone de los nervios como siempre. Temari es capaz de sacarla de quicio aun sin abrir la boca, e Ino no puede evitar querer empujarla contra la pared más cercana y borrársela a mordidas.

La chica de Suna se cree demasiado y estaba segura al principio de que dejaría de sonreír en el momento en que Shikamaru se decidiera por ella; pero el muy estúpido decía que era muy problemático decidir y aún tenía a ambas en la espera. Ino se había cansado de esperarlo, aún sin darse cuenta. Las peleas que en un principio eran por ese estúpido vago, pasaron, sin ninguna de las dos darse cuenta, a peleas continuas sin significado. Y en una, sin poder reprimir la intensidad de la molestia, Ino la arrinconó contra el muro.

No se besaban, se mordían. No se acariciaban, se arañaban. No se lamían, jugaban con la resistencia de la otra. No enredaban los dedos en el cabello de la otra, se tiraban de los pelos. No gemían, gritaban. No se amaban, se odiaban.

Cada vez que Ino aparecía, a los entrenamientos con mucho cabello menos, "se hizo un nuevo corte". Cada vez que Kankuro le preguntaba a Temari por las marcas en su espalda, "fue por culpa de un lindo gatito". Y ambas sonríen porque esos encuentros nunca los sabrá nadie —excepto los vecinos de Ino que siempre se quejan cuando están en su casa, "dejando arañarse por el gato y cortándose el pelo"—. Ambas sonríen porque en el fondo saben que el asunto de Shikamaru pasó a segundo plano hace tiempo y es sólo una escusa para poder volver a arrinconarse a desquitar su "ira". Y ambas sonríen porque es divertido ver la cara de la otra al terminar los encuentros, para darse cuenta de que no están satisfechas y quieren más.

—Ino— aquel llamado de Asuma la sacó de sus pensamientos, en los cuales, sin darse cuenta había dirigido su mirada y atención a la rubia de Suna con aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto le irritaba.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó. Parecía que hacía tiempo no les había prestado atención, seguramente desde que Temari había entrado en aquella habitación; pero Ino jamás lo admitiría.

Asuma suspiró derrotado al ver que rubia integrante del equipo verdaderamente estaba en otro mundo y dando una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la boca, preguntó.

— ¿No oíste nada de lo que dije, cierto?

Ino no le respondió.

—Qué problemática— exclamó Shikamaru bostezando largamente. Pero no pide perdón porque nuevamente no los escucha cuando intentan repetirle, porque sabe que aquella sonrisa que le refriega nuevamente en la cara esa un "atrévete" y eso la saca de sus cabales.

Pero de ese algo entre ellas nadie se va a enterar, ninguna de las dos está realmente interesada en la otra, es sólo un juego. Y como dice el refrán lo que pasa en la selva se queda en la selva.

* * *

_No me convence para nada, soy un asco con este pairing; pero un reto es un reto. **Lukia**, prometo escribirte algo mejor la próxima ;)_


End file.
